This section illustrates useful background information without admission of any technique described herein being representative of the state of the art.
The present invention aims to mitigate the problems of the previous solutions by providing an arrangement that can be used to build a cost effective high performance load optimization arrangement utilizing a plurality of vehicles.
Transportation vehicles are typically equipped with shock absorbers, which might be active or controllable so that the vehicle can be tilted or banked for example when driving in a sloping surface, rough terrain, snow conditions, forest, and difficult environments, and thereby balancing the vehicle. There are however some disadvantages relating to the known prior art transportation systems, such as they are quite limited in their operational ranges for balancing the vehicles and especially any stability of loads to be transported are very limited. In addition problems are also related when transporting long and large loads, such as long pipes or heavy loads, where only one transportation vehicle is not enough.